


Наперегонки с волками

by Cat_Whoremonger



Category: German Mythology, X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 12:14:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4304586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat_Whoremonger/pseuds/Cat_Whoremonger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Здравствуй, мама. Скорее всего я не решусь отправить это письмо и ты никогда не узнаешь о том, что твой сын - оборотень, но позволь мне хотя бы попытаться рассказать тебе мою историю. Итак, это началось в Гамильтоне, куда я поехал на учебу.."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Наперегонки с волками

Пьетро тысячу раз уже успел пожалеть, что утром погожего субботнего дня сунулся в старенький, с завидной периодичностью грозящий заглохнуть пикап Саммерса.  
\- А эта жестянка точно справится? - подозрительно и не в первый раз уже интересовался он, хмуря серебристые брови и глядя через плечо Алекса на не внушающий доверия радиатор. Даже для рискового и напрочь лишенного всякой башни, как в минуты гнева утверждала Ванда, Пьетро, это было немного.. Не то что бы стремно – парень предпочитал думать, что это был голос наконец привитой ему сестрой осторожности. Вот именно – осторожности! Пьетро даже хмыкнул, беря эту мысль как константу.  
\- Мы и до Ванкувера бы смотались, не сомневайся, - белозубо ухмыльнулся Алекс, оборачиваясь. Он обтер руки перепачканной в масле тряпкой, ухитрившись найти относительно чистый край, и сунул Пьетро в руки рюкзак, в глубине которого с мягким бульком столкнулись жестяные банки.  
– Залезай!  
Смутно ощущая, что это решение ему еще аукнется, с чувством обреченности Пьетро подчинился.

Пьетро тысячу раз уже успел пожалеть, что сунулся в раздолбанный пикап Саммерса, на пляж близ Онтарио и вообще – в Гамильтон, когда холодная вода сомкнулась над его макушкой, оставив любоваться красиво преломляющимися лучами тусклого солнца и задыхаться от жгучей нехватки воздуха в легких. Страха Пьетро, как ни странно, не ощущал – только пьяное веселье по поводу своей скоропостижной неудавшейся жизни и идиотской кончины.  
Осознание своих последних мгновений накатило на него, когда тело практически перестало ему подчиняться, а перед глазами стало темнеть. На долю мгновения Пьетро показалось, что он заметил в воде какую-то огромную, приближающуюся тень и успел даже ощутить вяло шевельнувшееся любопытство, прежде чем сдаться проникающему во все клеточки тела сонному равнодушию. 

\- Пит! Давай, дыши, мать твою! - звуки доносились приглушенно, как из-под толщи воды, и очень медленно достигали его разума. Пьетро ощутил неисчезающее давление на грудь и хотел было запротестовать против чего-то, настойчиво лезущего в рот, но вместо этого закашлялся, не успев издать ни звука. Это было мерзко, он отплевывал воду, старался ухватить хоть немного воздуха, пытался избавиться от ощущения полыхающего огня в легких. Легче стало через несколько минут, и тогда только Пьетро сумел понять, что он жив, лежит на холодном песке и почти способен нормально дышать.  
\- Ну и напугал же ты, приятель, - сипло от волнения сказал Алекс, захлопывая крышку мобильного телефона. Пьетро не обратил на него ни малейшего внимания, он ощущал странное чувство, словно бы его зацепили крюком и потянули куда-то на лебедке – настолько сильным, вымывающим все мысли из головы было стремление обернуться. Он с трудом перевернулся на живот, приподняв голову так, чтобы видеть лес, и на мгновение ему показалось, что между деревьев мелькнула и исчезла быстрая тень.  
\- Алекс, - прервав бормочущего что-то Саммерса, обратился к нему Пьетро с растущим подозрением в груди. – Это ведь не ты вытащил меня? - с трудом заставив оторвать себя взгляд от лесной гряды, Пьетро обернулся к парню и убедился в правильности своей догадки. Одежда на Алексе была местами мокрая – очевидно, когда он тащил или помогал тащить приятеля, - но все же не настолько, чтобы предположить, что он же и бросался за ним в воду.  
\- Не я, - мрачно подтвердил Саммерс. Он кивнул на куртку, на которой лежал Пьетро – и которую тот только сейчас заметил. Куртка была явно большевата даже крепышу Саммерсу и ненавязчиво доказывала правоту его слов.  
– Черт знает откуда появился какой-то мужик, скинул куртку и как ошпаренный бросился в воду, - буркнул Алекс, стряхивая с влажных джинс налипший песок и избегая смотреть на Пьетро. – Егерь какой, похоже... - с сомнением в голосе, словно сам себя успокаивая, произнес Саммерс. – Повезло, что он оказался рядом.. Едут, - с неприкрытым облегчением в голосе выдохнул Алекс, вставая и махая машине скорой помощи.  
Пьетро уже не слушал приятеля; завернувшись в куртку, которая и правда была широковата ему в плечах, он клятвенно обещал себе бросить пить, до конца жизни не соваться на пляж и уж тем более – избегать компании Алекса Саммерса.

Ванда тихо бесновалась.  
Забросив длинные ноги в тяжелых ботинках прямо на обеденный стол и откинувшись в плетеном кресле, Логан вдумчиво выдыхал ароматный дым кубинской сигары – подарок с месяц назад укатившего на Кубу приятеля, - и на разозленную потенциальную альфу внимания не обращал. На столе, в паре сантиметров от подошв его ботинок сидела Лаура, острым ножом счищая кожуру с яблока, и молчаливо следила за старшей девушкой темными, почти черными глазами.  
\- Эм, Ванда?.. - поняв, что никто не собирается ничего предпринимать, мягко позвал Хэнк. Пребывание в одной комнате с тремя оборотнями перестало его пугать, и почти даже уже не доставляло смутных беспокойств, вполне естественных для человека, сталкивающегося со сверхъестественной силой. Но этого было явно недостаточно, чтобы тревога за небезразличного ему человека уступила легкому опасению за себя самого.  
\- Не тррррогай меня! - прорычала с опасными интонациями Ванда. Тонкая изящная ладонь с красивыми пальцами, оканчивающимися длинными и острыми когтями, полоснула по видавшей виды кухонной столешнице, глаза опасно полыхнули алым в его сторону. Хэнк с трудом заставил себя остаться на месте и не шагнуть позорно назад, под защиту альфы стаи.  
\- Какого черрррта, - рыкнула Ванда, сжав жалобно хрустнувший край столешницы когтистыми руками. Причина ее ярости лежала в полуметре от нее – не далее, чем полчаса назад крохотный красный телефончик ожил приятной мелодией, и Алекс, приятель ее брата-близнеца, сообщил, что Пьетро почти утонул, но сейчас с ним все в порядке, и он находится под наблюдением врачей. Не успела Ванда с ним договорить, как в сторожку вернулся Логан, сообщивший почти то же самое – только без указания имени, которого не знал, и дальнейшей судьбы, которой опять же не знал.  
И вот уже полчаса Ванда пыталась успокоиться, чтобы вернуть себе человеческий облик и поехать наконец в больницу к брату.  
\- Ванда, - мягко, но настойчиво позвал девушку Хэнк. Максимофф резко обернулась и почти натолкнулась на подошедшего ближе парня, замирая от неожиданности. Очень медленно, чтобы не спровоцировать ее звериные инстинкты, Хэнк протянул руку, вопросительно прикоснулся к ее пальцам. Настороженные, чуть отливающие алым глаза Ванды внимательно глядели на него, длинные черные ресницы дрогнули, когда Хэнк перевернул ее руку ладонью вверх и осторожно надавил на подушечку большого пальца, легонько ее массируя. Даже сейчас, будучи на грани полуперехода, Ванда казалась ему хрупкой, как цветок, в честь которого и была названа.  
\- Ну хватит, - смущенно пробормотала Ванда, отнимая у него свою маленькую ладошку, успевшую лишиться звериных когтей, и прижала ее к груди. Хэнк проследил ее взгляд и почувствовал, как кровь приливает к лицу – не замечая, что пепел на сигаре вот-вот готов осыпаться ему на колени, за ними с интересом следил Логан. Точно такими же, как у него, глазами, разве что без такого явного интереса, за ними следила и Лаура, с хрустом кусая свое очищенное яблоко.  
\- Я, эм, пойду, – Ванда отвернулась от Логана и Хэнка, пряча за длинными рыжеватыми волосами порозовевшее лицо, схватила сумочку и ключи от своего «жука». Обернувшись на не по-хорошему заинтересованные взгляды отца и дочери, Хэнк заторопился следом. 

\- Оборотню и человеку нельзя быть вместе, - Ванда молчала так долго, что когда через полчаса езды она наконец нарушила тишину, Хэнк с трудом вынырнул из собственных мыслей.  
\- Что? Ааа, - он вновь почувствовал, как жар приливает к щекам, и ощутил почти такую же сильную, как и смущение, досаду. – Кем это решено? - злость на реакции организма придала Хэнку сил, но взгляд Ванды несколько охладил его браваду. Она смотрела на него с сочувствием, как на не особенно много понимающего ребенка.  
\- Давным-давно между оборотнями и теми, кто их истреблял, шла война. Обе стороны несли большие потери в этих бессмысленных битвах, - хоть Ванда и вела автомобиль ровно и спокойно, Хэнк заметил, как инстинктивно сжались ее пальцы на руле, и с трудом преодолел порыв коснуться ее маленькой ладошки.  
– Война окончилась около ста лет назад, - тем временем продолжала волчица. – Когда стало ясно, что битва уничтожит и тех, и других, но не принесет долгожданной победы, двое встретились на нейтральной территории, чтобы составить мирное соглашение, - слушая Ванду, Хэнк поневоле задумался, как много раз передавалась из уст в уста эта история, больше напоминающая теперь миф. Как много в ней осталось правдивого?  
\- Был составлен Кодекс, регулирующий отношения и обязанности оборотней и охотников, - волчица тяжело вздохнула, подбираясь к финальной части рассказа. - Одно из главных правил, ограничивающих свободу вервольфов, звучит так:"Если ты стал оборотнем, тебе не дозволено создавать семью с человеком". Вот что записано в страницах Кодекса, – Ванда притормозила у тротуара и виновато посмотрела на Хэнка. Тот ощущал только бессильную ярость, завладевшую всем его существом. Он быстро спрятал в карманы джемпера машинально сжавшиеся в кулаки руки.  
\- Мне правда жаль, Хэнк, – хоть Ванда больше и не смотрела на него, сидя прямо и сложив руки на руле, от нее так и веяло виной – в каждой ее черте пряталось сожаление.  
\- Это ничего, - сумев взять себя в руки, кое-как ответил Хэнк. Ванду он не винил – он понимал, что двигало девушкой. Ванда была заложницей старого договора и связей внутри стаи – и не могла поставить свой эгоизм выше общественного блага; но легче от этого не становилось. Ощущая тянущую тоску в груди, Хэнк кивнул.  
\- Это ничего, Ванда, - повторил он, и даже выдавил подобие улыбки, поймав на себе недоверчивый взгляд девушки. – Ведь дружить с оборотнем человеку не запрещено? - пошутил Хэнк.  
\- Не запрещено, - эхом отозвалась Ванда, слабо улыбаясь. Хэнк заметил, как расслабились ее пальцы, все так же до этого сжимающие руль и выдающие напряжение девушки. Судя по всему, ей и правда было тяжело говорить все это - возможно ли, что Ванда и впрямь боялась задеть его чувства?  
\- Что ж.. тогда я пойду, - от подобных размышлений Хэнку стало чуточку легче, беспросветность в груди слегка рассеялась, и он даже искренне улыбнулся, берясь за ручку дверцы. – Позвони мне, как все прояснится с Пьетро, хорошо? - Ванда благодарно кивнула и наклонилась к нему, чтобы обнять перед тем, как Хэнк бы вышел из машины. Он ощутил легкий запах шампуня от ее волос, смешанный с едва уловимым ароматом духов и обнял в ответ, чуточку дольше, чем положено, держа ее в объятиях.  
Генри Маккой еще пару минут постоял, провожая взглядом красный "жук" Ванды, пока тот не свернул за угол, и лишь после того повернул к дому.


End file.
